1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medication dispensing devices and, more specifically, to a device which can be attached to the head of an individual, much as a head band, having a medicinal depository container located at the top of the head band wherein a measured amount of liquid medication would be inserted wherein the device would hold the medication until released whereby the medication would travel down a length of conduit until being dispensed into the ear canal through an earpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other ear piece devices designed to hold or be inserted into the ear. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,796 issued to Coehorst on Feb. 8, 1977.
Another patent was issued to Lundin on Jun. 23, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,134. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,072 was issued to Randall on Nov. 20, 1990.
An earpiece which takes the form of a pouch made of a plastic foil which surrounds a less pliant plastic tube in an airtight manner and is filled with a sluggishly moving jelly-like paste. A not readily movable compression ring provided with a funnel shaped portion which is clear of the tube ensures that the pouch perfectly engages with the inner wall of the auditory canal.
An earmuff (10) has a sealing ring (20) with an outer liquid layer (38) and a foamed plastic layer (36) therein under. The liquid layer is arranged as a separate, annular, sheath-equipped liquid ring (38) the sheath (40) of which can move freely relative the sheath (30,32) of the sealing ring (20).
A brace to hold the ears in a position folded forward and down having a pair of like spring clips attached with rivets to either end of an elastic strap.
While these earpiece devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a medication dispensing device which can be attached to the head of an individual via a head band having a medicinal depository reservoir located at the top of the head band wherein a measured amount of liquid medication would be inserted into the reservoir and the device would hold the medication until released whereby the medication would then travel down a length of conduit until being dispensed into the ear canal of the user through an earpiece.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a headband like device for administering amounts of liquid medication into the ear canal without spillage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a headband like device having a medicinal depository container attached thereon for administering amounts of liquid medication into the ear canal without spillage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a head band like device having a medicinal depository container attached thereon having an amount of conduit connected to an earpiece for administering amounts of liquid medication into the ear canal without spillage.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a device which can be attached to the head of an individual having a medicinal depository container located at the top of the head band wherein a measured amount of liquid medication would be inserted wherein said device would hold said medication until released whereby said medication would travel down a length of conduit until being dispensed into the ear canal through an earpiece.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.